My Everything
by Porcoelho
Summary: Ela queria poder ficar ao lado dele e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Sakura queria que ele compartilhasse com ela toda a dor que sentia. Queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Mas ela não podia; ela não sabia como fazer isso. One-shot Sasusaku UA


Doía muito. Sakura sofria o vendo daquele jeito. Tão triste e sozinho.

Ela queria poder ficar ao lado dele e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Sakura queria que ele compartilhasse com ela toda a dor que sentia. Queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Mas ela não podia; ela não sabia como fazer isso.

Desde a tragédia, Sasuke havia se fechado para todos. Ele não falava com ninguém; nem mesmo com os garotos do time de basquete, do qual antes ele era o capitão. Havia se afastado até mesmo do melhor amigo. Parecia até que tinha perdido a voz.

Não que Sasuke fosse do tipo que fala muito. Mas antes de tudo acontecer, ele não era tão fechado, era só antissocial. Sakura ainda lembrava da sua conversa por telefone com Ino antes de se mudar para Konoha e vir estudar no mesmo colégio que a amiga...

– _Você vai gostar daqui, Sakura – dizia Ino à rosada, tentando convencer a amiga de que o novo colégio era legal. – O almoço é muito melhor do que o do Suna High School._

– _Ah é? – perguntou Sakura, divertida. – E o que mais é melhor do que aqui, Ino? – perguntou à loira. _

_Ino podia comparar os colégios, já que havia morado em Suna há alguns anos. E, mesmo que que tenha ficado pouco tempo por lá, ela e Sakura desenvolveram uma forte amizade._

– _Ah, os garotos são melhores – respondeu, convicta. – Espere só até conhecer Sasuke Uchiha._

– _Quem é Sasuke Uchiha? – perguntou à amiga. – É por ele que você tem uma quedinha, Ino? – questionou ela, apenas para provocar a loira._

– _Não Sakura, eu já te disse que estou apaixonada pelo Gaara – respondeu ela, e continuou: – Sasuke é popular demais para mim. Além de ser antissocial._

– _Sei... – falou. – Mas eu não entendo como um garoto antissocial possa ser tão popular..._

– _Você diz isso porque ainda não o viu – respondeu simplesmente Ino._

_._

_É, Ino tinha razão. Foi isso o que pensou Sakura no seu primeiro dia no novo colégio..._

_A garota estava perdida, não encontrava sua sala de aula. Também não encontrava Ino. E, claro, estava nervosa. Já era difícil mudar de escola; e mudar no meio do ano letivo era ainda pior. _

_Mesmo com receio, Sakura se aproximou de duas garotas para tentar perguntar a elas onde ficava a sala 322 do segundo ano. Porém, suas novas colegas de escola não foram muito amigáveis. Sendo assim, a garota resolveu procurar a sala por conta própria. Quem sabe, com sorte, acabaria encontrando Ino._

_Mas, pelo visto, a sorte não estava do lado dela, pensou Sakura. Mal deu três passos, e já estava esbarrando em alguém. Se preparou mentalmente para um xingamento. Porém, se surpreendeu ao ver que o garoto com o qual havia se chocado já estava abaixado, recolhendo o livro que tinha caído das mãos dela quando os dois se chocaram. E se surpreendeu ainda mais quando ele se levantou e olhou para ela. Meu Deus! Ela havia trombado com o garoto mais lindo do mundo._

_- Me desculpe – falou o garoto, sorrindo timidamente._

_- Tudo bem – falou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela estava com vergonha. – A culpa foi minha, eu...Eu estava distraída._

_- Seu livro – disse, entregando a apostila de matemática da garota que ainda estava na sua mão. _

_- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, forçando-se a dar seu melhor sorriso._

_Ele assentiu. Sakura queria perguntar para o garoto onde ficava a sala, mas não conseguia fazer com que as palavras saíssem de sua boca. Mal conseguia raciocinar direito._

_- Você é nova por aqui, não? – perguntou ele. – Nunca tinha te visto._

_- É – respondeu, parece que ela só conseguia falar quando era questionada. – É o meu primeiro dia aqui._

_- Eu nem me apresentei – falou, desconcertado. – Sou Sasuke Uchiha._

_SASUKE UCHIHA. Claro, ela devia ter percebido que ele era o Sasuke. O Sasuke de que Ino havia falado. O Sasuke antissocial. O garoto mais popular do colégio._

_Depois desse breve devaneio, Sakura notou que Sasuke a encarava. Ah, ele deveria querer que ela dissesse seu nome, já que ele havia feito isso. _

_- Sak... – começou, porém foi interrompida._

_- SAKURA! – gritou Ino, e agora a rosada imaginava que não só Sasuke, mas toda a escola sabia o nome dela. – Onde você estava, garota? – perguntou, indo em direção a Sakura._

_Enquanto se sentia envergonhada, devido ao escândalo que Ino estava fazendo, lembrou que instantes atrás estava falando com Sasuke. Voltou-se para onde o garoto estava, mas ele já havia ido embora. Olhou para trás e viu que ao mesmo tempo em que Ino se aproximava, Sasuke se afastava._

_É, talvez ele também tenha ficado com vergonha da gritaria de Ino._

– _Quer chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia? – perguntou uma Ino agora em seu tom de voz normal, parando em frente a Sakura._

_- Eu... Eu estava...Perdida – respondeu, tentando parar de pensar em um certo garoto que havia acabado de conhecer e se concentrando na fala de Ino._

_- Pera aí, aquele garoto com quem você estava falando era o Sasuke? – questionou Ino, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, e olhando para o garoto de cabelos negros que se afastava._

_- É...Ele...Eu...Nós nos pechamos – respondeu Sakura, sem encarar Ino, e sem conseguir evitar corar._

_Mas Ino não pôde fazer nada além de lançar um olhar desconfiado à amiga pois ouviram o sinal de entrada tocar. E durante sua primeira aula na nova escola, Sakura – como boa aluna que era – tentou prestar atenção na explicação da professora de matemática, mas era inevitável não pensar em Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Por sorte, ou azar – Sakura não conseguia decidir – Sasuke não era seu colega de classe. O garoto era da turma 321. Talvez fosse melhor assim; já estava difícil se concentrar na aula mesmo sem ter ele por perto._

_._

Fazia mais de um ano desde aquele primeiro dia, e Sasuke estava cada vez mais presente em seus pensamentos. Principalmente agora que Sakura via o quanto o garoto que amava estava sofrendo.

Há três meses, uma tragédia havia ocorrido na família Uchiha. Sakura ainda lembrava de uma das várias manchetes que saíram nos jornais do país.

.

_**Tragédia Uchiha**_

_Itachi Uchiha, o filho mais velho de umas das famílias mais influentes do país, é o principal suspeito pela morte dos pais Mikoto e Fukagu Uchiha._

_._

Todos ficaram muito abalados com a notícia. Itachi havia matado os próprios pais!

A motivação, segundo a polícia, era a herança. Mas, o plano não saiu como o irmão mais velho de Sasuke esperava e ele acabou indo parar atrás das grades.

Há um mês atrás, havia sido morto na cadeia.

Sakura imaginava como Sasuke devia estar se sentindo. Na verdade, ela via.

Fazia pouco tempo que ele havia voltado a frequentar as aulas novamente. E se não fossem todos os olhares que eram dirigidos a ele, Sasuke não chamaria a atenção. O garoto não falava com ninguém, nem sequer olhava qualquer pessoa que fosse. Nenhum dos alunos se atrevia a falar com ele também. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Nem mesmo todas as garotas que se diziam apaixonadas por ele.

O único que tentou falar com Sasuke foi seu melhor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. No primeiro dia em que Sasuke havia aparecido – depois de dois meses sem ir à escola – Naruto tentou se aproximar do amigo, mas este não respondeu. Apenas mexeu a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse que não queria falar, e se afastou.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas, Naruto desistiu; mesmo estando preocupado com o amigo, ele achou que era melhor dar um tempo a Sasuke. Devia estar sendo muito difícil superar a morte da família. Além de tudo, Naruto sabia o quanto Sasuke idolatrava o irmão. E imaginava o quão horrível seria estar na pele de Sasuke agora.

Sakura queria tentar falar com ele também. Dizer que ele não estava sozinho, que tudo ficaria bem e que ela estaria sempre ao lado dele. Mas ela não tinha coragem. Se Sasuke havia rejeitado até mesmo o melhor amigo, que chance ela – que mal falava com ele – tinha?

Desde o pequeno diálogo que os dois haviam tido no primeiro dia de aula, Sakura e Sasuke não se falaram mais. Mesmo agora, que eram colegas de classe da turma 331, a única coisa que faziam era trocar cumprimentos quando se viam.

Mas haviam as trocas de olhares entre os dois.

Não, não era sua imaginação. Sakura via que, de vez em quando, Sasuke olhava pra ela. Ela sabia disso porque às vezes seus olhares se encontravam; mas, um dos dois sempre acabava desviando os olhos do outro assim que isso acontecia.

No fundo, a garota tinha esperanças de que Sasuke também a amasse. Ino dizia que ele olhava para Sakura de um jeito que não olhava para as outras garotas. E até mesmo Hinata, que era mais tímida que Sakura, dizia que o garoto olhava a rosada de um jeito diferente.

Mas, se antes de tudo acontecer, talvez ela tivesse uma chance com ele, agora Sakura já achava isso praticamente impossível. Sasuke parecia ter se trancado em um mundo particular, cheio de tristeza e dor. E Sakura temia que ele ficasse nesse lugar para sempre.

.

..

...

Sasuke não conseguia dimensionar a dor que sentira ao chegar em casa, após mais um dia de aula, e encontrar os pais mortos. E ficou ainda mais desnorteado ao descobrir que quem tinha feito isso era seu próprio irmão.

Não entendia porque Itachi havia feito aquilo.

Tudo o que sabia era que sua vida tinha acabado. Ele não tinha mais ninguém.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que queria abandonar tudo, Sasuke sabia que não podia fazer isso.

Ele tinha vontade de mandar a empresa e todo o dinheiro dos Uchiha para o quinto dos infernos; afinal, era por causa disso que sua família estava morta. Mas Sasuke sabia que a empresa significava tudo para o seu pai; então prometeu a si mesmo que ele assumiria todo o império que o avô um dia tinha construído. Mas, enquanto ele não se formasse, eram alguns dos acionistas que tomariam conta da empresa.

Foi por isso, e apenas por isso, que ele havia voltado a frequentar a escola. Sasuke odiava todos os olhares de pena que recebia. O que queria mesmo era nunca mais ter que ver ou falar com ninguém.

Apesar de ter vontade de pôr a culpa no mundo algum tempo antes, Sasuke sabia que ninguém naquele colégio era culpado pelo que havia acontecido. Porém, tudo o que ele queria agora era ficar sozinho. E o jeito como todos o olhavam, como se ele fosse um coitadinho, o irritava. Ou o irritavam antes, porque agora, ele preferia ignorar.

Só não conseguia ignorar os olhares de duas pessoas daquela escola.

Naruto, seu melhor amigo, não o olhava com pena. E Sasuke se sentia agradecido por isso.

O dobe era um bom amigo, mas nem mesmo ele iria entender a dor que Sasuke estava sentindo agora. Nem mesmo Naruto seria capaz de consolá-lo.

E havia ela.

Sakura.

Desde o primeiro dia em que a viu, Sasuke tinha se encantado pela garota.

E mesmo que o olhar dela pra ele fosse de pena, ele jamais conseguiria odiar. Sasuke nunca conseguiria odiar nada que viesse dela.

Porque ele a amava.

Ainda lembrava que pouco antes do que acontecera à sua família, ele havia decidido se declarar para a garota...

_- E aí teme – cumprimentou Naruto, chamando a atenção do amigo, após um dos treinos do time de basquete. – Quanto você vai chamar ela pra sair? – perguntou, olhando na direção em que Sasuke olhava._

_- Não sei do você está falando, dobe – respondeu, desviando o olhar de uma certa garota de cabelo rosa, que estava na arquibancada do ginásio._

_Querendo fugir do assunto, Sasuke se dirigiu até o banco que, durante os jogos, era destinado aos jogadores reservas. Mas ele deveria saber que Naruto não desistiria tão fácil assim._

_- Até parece, Sasuke! É claro que eu estou falando da Sakura – retrucou, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no banco também. – Eu sou seu melhor amigo; vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela._

_Depois de um tempo sem que nenhuma resposta fosse dada a Naruto, ele continuou:_

_- Se você quer saber, ela te olha do mesmo jeito._

_Sasuke novamente não respondeu, mas Naruto ficou feliz ao ver a satisfação nos olhos do amigo. _

_- Sabe, você também devia se declarar para a Hinata – falou Sasuke, enquanto os dois se dirigiam aos vestiários. – Ela gosta de você._

_- É, eu devia mesmo – respondeu Naruto, confiante. – Vou fazer isso – falou, sorrindo._

_Sasuke sorriu também._

_._

Mas agora ele estava quebrado. Não seria capaz de ser amado por mais ninguém. Não conseguiria fazê-la feliz. E ele não queria que ela perdesse aquele sorriso. O sorriso dela era uma das poucas coisas que ainda o fazia sentir uma pontinha de felicidade.

Mas, Sasuke sabia que nem mesmo isso seria capaz de salvá-lo do abismo.

.

..

...

Estava frio, muito frio. Nevava lá fora. O clima estava tão frio quanto Sasuke.

E mesmo com a noite caindo, o garoto resolveu sair de casa e fazer umas das coisas que mais fazia nos últimos dias: visitar sua família.

Talvez, muitos pudessem achar que isso não era uma coisa boa a se fazer. Chiyo achava isso. A velha senhora era a governanta da mansão Uchiha, e era algo mais próximo de família que Sasuke tinha agora.

Mas, contrariando Chiyo, Sasuke andava pelas ruas em direção ao cemitério que ficava do outro lado do bairro. Ele não se importava em caminhar, nem com o frio e com a neve.

Sasuke não ia ao cemitério para falar com seus pais e seu irmão, que havia sido enterrado ao lado do pai e da mãe, com a permissão de Sasuke. Também não ia lá para chorar; na verdade, desde a morte de sua família, Sasuke ainda não tinha derramado uma lágrima sequer. O garoto não sabia porquê, mas não conseguia chorar. Talvez estivesse seco por dentro. Talvez não chorasse porque assim se tornaria um fraco.

E talvez não conseguir chorar fosse o motivo pelo qual ele estava se afogando em sua própria angústia e dor, em suas lágrimas que não caíam.

Adentrou o cemitério e seguiu para o lugar onde a família Uchiha estava. Mas assim que avistou os túmulos, Sasuke parou. Tinha alguém lá.

Ficou a alguns metros de distância, observando a figura que depositava flores nos blocos de mármore.

Era ela.

A touca que usava para aquecer-se não escondia o cabelo rosa.

Sakura.

Então era ela quem sempre colocava flores ali? As flores que Sasuke não sabia de onde vinham, mas que estavam sempre lá. Nunca murchas; e tão cheias de cor. Tão cheias de vida.

Por que ela fazia isso?

Sasuke não entendia.

Vendo que a garota ainda não tinha notado sua presença, ele resolveu se aproximar. Ficou admirando-a; ela parecia tão triste, mas Sasuke constatou que nem mesmo o semblante tristonho escondia o quanto ela era linda.

Depois de contemplá-la por alguns segundos, ele resolveu chamá-la:

- Sakura? – surpreendeu-a.

- Sasuke...

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Desta vez, nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar; nenhum dos dois quis quebrar o momento.

- O que você faz aqui, Sakura? – perguntou, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

- Eu... Eu queria trazer flores à sua família – respondeu ela, hesitante, e desviando os olhos. – Eu sinto muito – disse, o encarando novamente.

- Eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim, Sakura – falou ele, virando a cabeça para o lado. Encarando sua família, agora morta.

- Você não entende, Sasuke – respondeu ela. – Eu não tenho pena de você – dando um passo à frente para se aproximar mais do garoto. – Eu sofro te vendo desse jeito – Sasuke voltou seu olhar pra ela novamente. – Eu queria tanto poder ajudar você. Mas você Sasuke, você criou uma barreira ao seu redor e não deixa ninguém se aproximar.

Vendo que o garoto parecia travar uma batalha interna, ela continuou:

- Seus amigos querem te ajudar; Naruto quer te ajudar. Ele se preocupa com você, Sasuke – disse ela. E se aproximando ainda mais dele, continuou: – Eu também me preocupo, eu quero te ajudar – declarou, com os olhos marejados.

Sakura se assustou quando, de repente, ele a abraçou.

Sasuke se agarrou a ela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

E nos braços dela, ele chorou.

Chorou tudo o que não tinha chorado desde a morte de seus pais. Derramou todas as lágrimas que havia guardado desde que soubera que o irmão era o culpado; e todas as mais que guardou pra si ao saber que aquele que um dia fora seu herói também havia morrido.

Sakura deixou que ele chorasse; e correspondeu seu abraço, fazendo leves carinhos no cabelo negro, o consolando.

Enquanto a neve caía, Sasuke era confortado nos braços da garota que amava.

E por algum tempo os dois ficaram assim. Apenas sentindo o calor um do outro na noite fria.

- Eu... Eu ...Obrigado Sakura – disse ele, quando eles se separaram.

- Não foi nada – disse, enquanto se aproximava, hesitante, para enxugar os rastros das lágrimas no rosto dele.

Sasuke fechou os olhos com o contato dos dedos delicados dela em sua pele. Ele estava se sentindo bem como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Mas logo o contato se desfez, e nenhum dos dois sabia que o fazer.

Após algum tempo em que nada foi dito, Sakura achou que era melhor ir embora. Ela já tinha vencido uma barreira hoje; talvez ele quisesse ficar sozinho agora.

- Bom, eu... Já vou indo. Tchau Sasuke! – despediu-se ela, seguindo para o portão do cemitério.

Mas antes que a garota fosse embora, Sasuke a chamou:

- Espera... Sakura... Eu vou com você – falou ele, a seguindo.

A garota não demonstrou, mas ficou muito feliz ao ver que ele queria sua companhia; que ele não tinha optado pela solidão.

Os dois andavam pelas ruas em silêncio, até Sakura notar que Sasuke não seguiu para o caminho que levava até à mansão Uchiha. E como se entendesse a confusão dela, o garoto falou:

- Vou com você até sua casa.

- Não preci...- começou, porém foi interrompida.

- Eu faço questão Sakura, já é noite.

Continuaram andando até à casa da garota.

Quando chegaram em frente à casa dela, o silêncio já era incômodo. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer; estavam sem jeito.

- Bom, obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui – falou ela, tentando sorrir.

- Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por hoje – disse ele, olhando com intensidade para os olhos verdes dela.

- Sasuke, eu...Eu posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou, meio incerta se deveria fazer isso.

- Claro – respondeu ele sem hesitar.

- Sasuke, por favor, me prometa que não vai se afastar de novo. Me prometa que vai deixar as pessoas que gostam de você se aproximarem. – O garoto não dizia nada, apenas ouvia. – Deixe elas te ajudarem a superar isso Sasuke, por favor. Você não pode continuar fechado; sofrendo sozinho. Eu vejo tanto dor nos seus olhos – As lágrimas já começavam a se formar nos olhos de Sakura. – E eu não suporto te ver assim. – Sakura não conseguiu mais segurar o choro, e agora as lágrimas desciam livremente pelo seu rosto pálido.

- Não chore, Sakura, por favor, não chore – falou, se aproximando dela para secar suas lágrimas.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos agora. E uma das mãos dele estava no rosto dela.

Sakura não sabia se era uma boa hora para dizer a ele o que sentia, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse contê-las:

- Eu... Eu amo você – falou ela, em meio a soluços. Depois mordeu o lábio, tomada pela incerteza e pelo nervosismo.

Enquanto Sasuke não fazia e nem dizia nada, o coração da garota batia acelerado.

E Sakura achou que ele ia saltar do peito quando Sasuke colocou a outra mão no rosto dela, e se aproximou ainda mais.

- Eu também – disse, para depois beijá-la.

As bocas se moviam calmas, como se quisessem prolongar o momento que havia demorado tanto a chegar.

E nenhum dos dois saberia descrever tudo o que sentiram com esse beijo.

De repente, Sasuke não se sentia mais frio. Toda a angústia e tristeza haviam sumido. E, pela primeira vez, ele sentia que poderia superar a perda que havia sofrido.

Com a ajuda da garota que amava.

- Promete que vai me deixar te ajudar? Que vai me deixar ficar do seu lado? – perguntou ela, que já não chorava mais, assim que os dois se separaram.

- Você é quem tem que me prometer que não vai sair do meu lado.

Ela sorriu.

E como ele adorava o sorriso dela...

Então Sasuke sorriu também; como há muito não sorria. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele se sentia feliz.

Sim, Sasuke havia perdido as pessoas que mais amava; ele não mais tinha nada.

Mas agora ele tinha Sakura. E ela era tudo.

.

.

..

...

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Comentem, por favor :)


End file.
